<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stay with me by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628815">stay with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, I just want good things for akechi goro, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and honestly who wouldnt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I remembered my Mother. Her pain and her light, and then… how she left. The confusion and emptiness in the wake of it.” Wine eyes met metal once again. “It’s foolish, especially after all we’ve gone through, but I can’t help but worry about you leaving too.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stay with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place a few years after vanilla p5! They’re somewhere in their 20’s probably. Akechi is alive because the power of friendship trumps all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke with a start, eyes darting to meet the man next to him who was looking down with a concerned gaze. “Another nightmare?” Ren shifted, propping himself up by the elbow, one hand coming to rest on Goro’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Goro responded with a dejected hum as he calmed down, eyes drifting about the room as he adjusted to the darkness. He could see the framed photo of their trip to Destinyland on their shared work desk- clumsily taken as Ann had pounced onto his shoulder- observed the way the moonlight reflected gently against the ceramic pots of succulents and small plants Goro struggled to maintain, despite Ren’s advice. They rented a small 200 square foot apartment on the outskirts of Tokyo (though Goro insisted he loved it more than any penthouse Shido had bribed him with in his youth) while Ren finished up his last years of university. Goro made himself busy working at the bookstore down the street, unintentionally winning over all the old ladies in the area with his polite demeanor and pleasant smiles. </p>
<p>“Mm… it was different this time though… I haven’t had it in a while.” He really hadn’t, most dreams plagued by violent imagery and gnashing teeth, the shutting of doors and cold glints of bullets hitting their targets. Mind melting self imposed madness. No, this one had brought up an old sense of loneliness and pain he had not felt for some time. </p>
<p>Ren‘s hand moved up, pushing the hair out of Goro’s eyes. “Care to talk about it? Or do you want me to get you some tea?” A frustrated sigh, “No, I…” ever since he had found his place at Ren’s side, it became easier to share his feelings. Ren really did see all of his ugliness and insecurity laid out on that engine room floor. “I remembered my Mother. Her pain and her light, and then… how she left. The confusion and emptiness in the wake of it.” Wine eyes met metal once again. “It’s foolish, especially after all we’ve gone through, but I can’t help but worry about you leaving too.” </p>
<p>Ren’s frown deepened. “You know I’d never do that,” the corners of his lips quirk up despite himself, “I literally shot God in the face. Nothing can take me from you.” </p>
<p>The following wink directed to Goro forced a small laugh out of him. “I know but…” a sigh, “nothing in my life has been stable, you know things don’t tend to go my way. I can’t really… please don’t take this the wrong way but… I can’t really know how long this will last. Misfortune follows me” He said with a bitter scoff at the end. </p>
<p>“Goro listen to me.” He looked serious now. “I can’t imagine how you’ve felt in the past, and I know how much you’ve been let down by the people around you- but I promise you this.” Goro’s hand was grabbed, held in a firm but comforting grip, brought to rest over Ren’s heart. “I will do everything in my power to stay with you, and I know you’d do the same. We’ve fought against fate to have this, we’ve grown so much together, I can’t imagine what it’d be like without you here with me.” </p>
<p>Goro shifted fully onto his back with a watery sigh. God, he doesn’t deserve him.“You deserve so much better Ren. I don’t know where I’ll be in three years. I don’t know when I’ll be good enough to match you. I don’t know when I’ll stop waking you up with my nightmares.” He closes his eyes to avoid Ren’s disapproving look. “You’re radiant- I feel like a stain. There’s so many better options I...” He knows the thought is irrational. They’ve been over this… but the feeling is impossible to ignore. </p>
<p>He feels his hand squeezed, feels Ren shift, the dip of an arm being put by his head. When he opens his eyes, he’s face to face with the former thief, caging Goro in with determination filling his features. </p>
<p>“Listen to me.” He repeats, “Goro. I could never find anyone like you. I know your past is messy, I know your future is uncertain, but it’s with you I know I can be myself. We’ve both worn so many masks, only you can really understand something like that- understand me like that. I don’t care if you think you don’t deserve this, I love you, Goro, I will stay with you and work with you until we’re both too old and crusty and tired to move.” </p>
<p>“You make it sound like you’re proposing to me, Amamiya.” He can’t help the small smirk that forms. With that Ren’s face morphs into a mischievous expression. He pulls himself up, swinging a leg over and straddling Goro’s thighs. Grabbing both Goro’s hands, he looks down, eyes glinting with excitement. </p>
<p>“In that case… you’re worried about me leaving right? What if we were officially… officially connected?”</p>
<p>That look on Ren’s face never meant good things. “What are you saying?”</p>
<p>“Goro Akechi, will you marry me?” </p>
<p>….</p>
<p>Huh? </p>
<p>He can’t resist the small smile that splits his face, developing into quiet giggles which develop into full laughter. The small room is filled with their fits as Ren doubles over to join in as well. The late hour, the absurdity, the affection all culminated in a jovial burst of expression. </p>
<p>Winding down, Goro peers up, laughter still in his voice.“You never fail to surprise me.” Grinning, he moves to sit up, pushing their foreheads together. This is absurd. This is irrational. This is everything Ren is- a true wildcard, and it’s wonderful. “Yes. Ren Amamiya, I would be honored to marry you.” </p>
<p>Throwing his arms around Ren, he pulls him back down so that the younger is hovering over him, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. The contact is warm, Goro’s hands sliding into dark locks as Ren’s slide up to cup the sides of his face. They break apart, Goro leaning into his hands as Ren buries his head in the crook of Goro’s neck. </p>
<p>“You better do a real proposal soon. I expect it to be all flair and drama from someone like you Joker.”</p>
<p>“Roger that Crow, now you can <i> never <i> get rid of me” Goro feels a grin against his skin, “Now I know this must be exciting but… can we go to sleep? It’s like 3 a.m.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>With a laugh Goro pushes Ren off from the top of him, moving so he was clinging to his side like a koala instead- head still buried in Akechi’s neck. </p>
<p>“Goodnight Ren… and, thank you.”</p>
<p>… </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>“... Sooo am I gonna be Ren Akechi or are you gonna be Goro Amamiya?”</p>
<p>“Shut up and go to sleep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly I prefer the idea of Goro proposing but I could NOT get this idea out of my head. Let them be happy</p>
<p>This is my first fic and I am a coward so we are anon today! I am very embarrassed!! Creative writing has always seemed so daunting to me but I think this may be a good way to get used to it? Maybe? Constructive feedback is appreciated! Shuake is canon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>